


No, Really, You Did What?

by KissTheCannibal



Series: Squirting Nigel with a spray bottle [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I'm trying okay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam, Omega Will, Sorry this is as short as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheCannibal/pseuds/KissTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal Lecter return to find both their siblings tangled up in each other, much to their dismay. Nigel gets verbally smacked around.</p><p>Flashbacks to coitus, don't worry.</p><p>"I will never leave out the smut, no matter what." - KissTheCannibal 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Really, You Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second bout of kink vomit!   
> You guys liked the first bit and, I am sorry, I am so, so sorry, but I'll be leaving on a two and a half week vacation to Europe so I'm afraid no updates until after that all goes down.

"No, really, you did  _what_?" 

Nigel snarled for the nth time since Hannibal and his snotty little wife got back. A large, warm hand was rubbing circles over his mate's back, keeping the fidgety little thing content and blessedly quiet. He felt the silky curls shift against his cheek as the boy burrowed close, little arms already up the front of his shirt to keep warm and tangle in his Alpha's coarse hair. 

The only reason that half of Hannibal's pristine decor had yet to be broken over his knee was a testament to the weight Adam held on him as well. "I fucking told you. Adam has someone to take care of him, properly."

Will Graham wasn't the Omega to curl up on his Alpha's lap 24/7, not anymore. Both he and his mate's eyes were sharp and fixated on the Lecter twin sprawled in one of their chairs, his arms chains around their precious charge. Will wasn't a helpless breed either and he bared his teeth in warning. "He is my -  _my_ \- brother. You couldn't even spell the name of his condition. You are a  _criminal_." Oh, he did not like the raised eyebrows exchanged between twins. "What?"

It was all Nigel could do not to laugh in his face. He didn't even realize what Hannibal was. Adam shifted again and drew his mate's attention to the real problems at hand. "This all coming from the fucking 'brother' leaving this darling boy to his own fucking devices, denying him what he craves naturally, even the basic fucking security of having someone around to keep him comfortable and fed."

"I made my macaroni," Adam protested.

"Hush, darling."

\---------------

"Louder," he snarled into the slick curls that pillowed his cheek. He could feel the sinful heat swallowing him up, but he wanted so much more than that. All he could get from the needy little thing - vocally - was the occasional gasp that forced its way out whenever his spearhead slammed into where he needed it most. There weren't any real "thrusts" as there were "ruts". He could never bring himself to pull out an inch and it seemed Adam was in full agreement, keeping his skinny hips tucked and his little hole rooted. They moved in one fluid motion, primal and sweaty, Nigel a long, heavy weight along his back and around his middle.

How it should be.

The images of Adam first opening to him were some of the best, practically pornographic in how innocent he'd been.

_"I-Is it going to hurt?"_

_"I fingered you, darling, you're practically gaping."_

_"But it's big, wait! Wait-"_

_And the sweetest little coo left his toes curling and a gush of slick running down the back of his thighs. Nigel could spend days watching the flesh of his pert ass ripple as he slammed home._

Adam hadn't let him get more than five inches away, leaving plenty of cock lodged in his bottom. So this was why he'd never fucked a heat wild Omega... _  
_

They were gobbled up by whoever found them first.

Their bodies moved in tandem, slick skin sliding as one. Adam was still hiding his face in the pillows and, for fuck's sake, he wanted to see some fucking desperation. Cruel fingers yanked him back by the roots of his curls, forcing wide blue eyes and scarlet cheeks to the air which Adam gulped down. It should make him feel sick, giving this angel nothing more than the animal lust he'd been born with, but Nigel wanted him ruined. He took the opportunity to curl his free hand around the pale throat that stretched before him, sending fresh panic to glisten in his pretty eyes. Adam loved it. When his bare cocklet gave out and Nigel swelled up, deep and hot, he didn't do much more than purr.

Nigel was far from done, licking a stripe up his spine.

\---------------

Those thoughts didn't leave him unaffected and Adam perked up at the stirring in his Mate's trousers, already grabbing for his favorite playmate. Nigel gathered both greedy hands by the wrists in one of his own, bringing them to his lips. 

"Nigel, are you fucking listening to me?!" 

The squawking of his brother did tear Adam's attention and he hid behind his arms. 

"You weren't fucking here for him, I was. What are you gonna fucking do about it? Spout shit and hope your entitlement wins out?"

"I told Hannibal you belonged in a prison. I fucking told you, didn't I? Now my brother is on his lap."

"Stop it..." This time is was from the bird in question. Blue eyes flickered to their matching pair and grew thin with frustration. "Stop it, Will. You have Hannibal. You've always had Hannibal, ever since we moved into the big house. Whenever you went into heat, he was there. Whenever I went into heat you both left. I-I even told you I wanted a Hannibal of my own."

"Adam-" 

"Stop! Well, you can't take him now. And he's better than Hannibal. Stronger. I finally have my own Hannibal. Nigel's nice, right, Nigel?"

"You fucking bet, sweetheart." He hummed when the kisses he showered to his throat pulled a smile from the boy. 

"See? He won't ever leave me alone. He promised..."

"Adam," Will tried, softly now, "Adam, he will take you away from home. His life changes every day. He... Hurts people."

\---------------

One of their "breaks" had them both in the shower. The initial romp was enough to sate him to get him clean. The poor baby, unable to do much but hide in his room, couldn't think clearly enough to change clothes. Curious fingertips grazed down his abdomen and over the long, ugly scar trailing his side. He was honest when the boy found the courage to ask. 

Adam had gone pale when he told him what his work entailed, but leave it to the Omega part of his brain that short circuited ethics in exchange for the chance at a big, strong Alpha. 

They were still working on the cigarette "problem".

Which led to discussion about "experimenting". Blow jobs were far from experimental, he had explained, but Adam insisted on tasting. Turns out he didn't like the taste. Stubborn boy, had to be held at the back of the neck before he finally swallowed. 

\---------------

How they ended up on the floor took a little effort to remember. 

But Will was the one to start it, no doubt about that.

The older Graham had marched over to pull Adam away, and what a no-no that was. 

Then he was on the Omega's chest, hand snared around his throat and his fist raised to clock him. Hannibal was on him in a second, for fuck's sake, every fail safe to keep his anger in check torn through the moment his mate was in danger. Nigel was a viscous fighter, but Hannibal was beyond human. His pretty bird was hiding, Will scrambling away to dial up the police. This, of course, left the two Alphas in full blown fight to duke it out.

Somehow he'd wrangled the gun from the back of his pants and got the barrel at his brother's forehead, promptly followed by a barrel at his own.

Fucking FBI and their fucking armed poodles.


End file.
